James Whitman
James 'DeathTrap' Whitman is best known for his tenure with WrestleCrazy Entertainment, which lasted from May 2006 up to the federation's closing. During his tenure with WcE, Whitman was one of Founding members of the JESTers stable (along with Thomas Williams, Eddie Sanchez and Scott Jones), whose reign caused a business boom in merchandise that helped keep WcE afloat. Their friendship and the success of the stable spawned JEST Kiddin' Inc., a company which doubles as a company selling a wide variety of JESTers-related merchandise, as well as a film production company. Whitman has held several titles over the course of his career, most notably the WcE World Heavyweight, for which he holds the record for longest reign over. He joined Carnage Wrestling in 2011, as debuting as a member of the newly formed faction EGO. Career Before Wrestling James has been wrestling since he was 15. Losing both his brother and his best friend in a car accident when he was 18, he's had issues battling a 4 year long period of heavy depression, which he's been able to overcome in large part thanks to wrestling. His closet friend Thomas Williams, who had been James' friend since his first go at wrestling, has helped him out as a coach of sorts. WrestleCrazy Entertainment Not much is known about James' wrestling ventures prior to WcE. It is certain that he's been in other, less known federations before joining WrestleCrazy. Thomas Williams has been his tag team partner in one or more of these federations. James' first ever title win was the WcE Xtreme Heavyweight Title, which he won from Nathan Blade on the August 2nd edition of Wednesday Night WildSide. He has held the title up until Night of Champions III (James' first Night Of Champions appearance), where he lost it in a triple threat match to Nero Fayng. On the Unleashed! PPV #1 Special, James was able to defeat Ryan Teal in a ladder match to win the WcE Intercontinental Championship. He held the title throughout November, only to lose it to Ryan Teal at the Out of Control PPV, under interesting circumstances. The match was a Three Way Titles Up For Grabs Match; a match type designed by Paul Timmons some time ago. The stipulations were as follows; There are three pinfalls. The man to get the first pinfall would be the #1 contender to the Intercontinental Title, the man to get the 2nd pinfall would win the Intercontinental Heavyweight Title, and the man to get the 3rd pinfall would win the European Heavyweight Title. Ryan Teal got the first fall over Dan Stown, Dan Stown got the second fall over Ryan Teal. And James Whitman pinned Ryan Teal for the last pinfall of the match, thereby winning the WcE European Title. On February 3, at the Unleashed! PPV #3, James Whitman pinned Antonio DeMarco to become the WcE champion. James' usual wrestling gear during most of his WcE tenure as DeathTrap consists of a dark green mask that only covers his mouth, long black pants, black shirt with burning skull design, and a fingerless glove on his left hand. Since joining the JESTers he stopped using the mask, except sporadically at WcEPay-Per-Views. WcE Win/Loss Record 31) Halloween Bash PPV Oct. 28, 2007: No contest - Ken Forte (Interference by Eddie Freeze) 30) Primetime Oct. 20, 2007: Win by Pin - Xtreme 29) Primetime Oct. 13, 2007: Win by Pin - Brian Braddock 28) Primetime Oct. 6, 2007: Win by Pin - Lennox Armstrong 27) Primetime Sept. 29, 2007: Win by Pin - Antonio DeMarco 26) NOC IV PPV Sept. 16, 2007: Loss by Pin - Ken Forte ((World Title Loss)) (Held Title for 226 days) 25) Primetime Sept. 8, 2007: Loss by Pin - Tuno & Freeze (Partner; Dan Stown), Tuno pins Stown 24) Primetime July 4, 2007: Win by Pin - Dan Stown 23) War Games #3 PPV May 6, 2007: Win by Pin - Ryan Teal 22) Primetime Apr. 29, 2007: Loss by Pin - Ryan Teal 21) Primetime Apr. 14, 2007: Loss by Pin - Dan Stown & Ryan Teal (Partner; Eddie Freeze) 20) Primetime Apr. 7, 2007: N/A - Ryan Teal (Double Countout) 19) Unleashed #3 PPV Feb. 3, 2007: Win by Pin - Antonio DeMarco ((World Title Win)) 18) Wildside Jan. 24, 2007: Win by Pin - Dan Stown 17) Wildside Jan. 17, 2007: Win by Pin - Lennox Armstrong 16) WildSide Dec. 13, 2006: Win by Pin - Rocky Stevens 15) Out of Control PPV Nov. 29, 2006: Loss/Win – Dan Stown, Ryan Teal ((IC Title loss, Euro Title win)) 14) Wildside Nov. 22, 2006: N/A – Edward Freeze (Interference by Teal & Marvin) 13) Wildside Nov. 14, 2006: Win by Pin – Orion, DeMarco, Blade (Partners; BRB) 12) Unleashed! Nov. 1, 2006: Win (Ladder match) – Ryan Teal ((IC Title Win)) 11) WildSide Oct. 25, 2006: Loss by Pin – Ryan Teal & Dan Stown (Partner; Nero Fayng) 10) Wildside Oct. 11, 2006: Win by Knockout – Ryan Teal 9) NoC III PPV Oct. 1, 2006: Loss by Pin – Jimmy Tuno, Nero Fayng ((X-Title Loss)) 8) WildSide Sept. 20, 2006: Win by Pin – Nero Fayng 7) WildSide Sept. 06, 2006: Win by Pin – Raoul Duke 6) WildSide Aug. 09, 2006: Win by Pin – Antonio DeMarco 5) WildSide Aug. 02, 2006: Win by Pin – Nathan Blade ((X Title Win)) 4) Fighting Spirit PPV July 15, 2006: Loss by Tapout – Ryan Teal 3) WildSide July 5, 2006: Win by Pin – Dan Stown 2) WildSide June 28, 2006: Win by Tapout – Steven Satan 1) PrimeTime June 17, 2006: Loss by Pin – Eddie Sanchez Carnage Wrestling On August 28, 2011 at Carnage Wrestling's Isolation Pay-Per-View, Whitman interrupted a tag team match in which D.C. and Stephen Winner were facing Christian Starr and Jace Gryphon. The five men proceeded to destroy the ring and announce the birth of a new faction, known as EGO. Acting James starred in "BulletproofJEST" alongside his fellow JESTers teammates. The movie was released on September 16, 2007 through the JESTers' own Jest Kiddin' Inc. company, who handled production. "Bulletproof JEST" was met with overwhelmingly positive reviews, garnering a 8.9 on the Freshest Tomatoes movie rating site as well as a 5 star rating on GrooveeMoveez. However, the bad reviews it did receive were particularly harsh, with one dubbing it "what seem to be the offspring of a turd and pure nonsense". Most fans however feel that the movie is filled with the JESTers brand of comedy and point out that all the critics who dislike the movie dislike the wrestlers involved as well. A "net version" of the movie was uploaded and can be viewed at the following link; http://bpj.20megsfree.com/. A quote from the JESTers website states "We feel that we should give it to the fans instead of selling it. I mean, they already make us tons of dough from watching us wrestle and buying our crap, so why the heck not?" He also co-wrote "Top Rope Tavern", a comedy series set in the bar the JESTers own in real life. JEST Kiddin' Inc Along with the other JESTers, James founded JEST Kiddin' inc which now has various departments dedicated to movie/TV production, toys, wearables, foodstuffs and more. Titles Held * WrestleCrazy Entertainment :* 1-time WcE Xtreme Heavyweight Champion :* 1-time WcE Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion :* 1-time WcE European Heavyweight Champion :* 1-time WcE World Heavyweight Champion Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''5 Feet Under'' (Argentine DDT) ::*'6 Feet Under' (Argentine DDT from top turnbuckle) ::*Fisherman's suplex ::*Moonsault ::*Inverted DDT ::*Powerbomb Trivia *James claims to have been a big fan of WcE for a long time. He's even watched the Xtreme DVD at least 13 times! *James has held the Intercontinental title for most of November 2006 without actually having it on the line in a match; in the first official match that he had his title on the line, he lost it without being pinned. Some fans have dubbed this period the "ghost title run", or other similar names. W W W W]